


Hysteria

by KaedeVM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asshole Harry, Attempted Murder, Boys Kissing, But like they'll be happy, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, M/M, More angst, Mystery, Narry - Freeform, Sassy Niall, Swearing, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeVM/pseuds/KaedeVM
Summary: „What do you want me to say? That I love you?"„What? No. I'm not in love with you either. But if it's something that would save you, I would willingly fall in love with you."„I could never keep your heart safe, y'know."„Yeah... I know."or in which Harry is one of the biggest jerks of all time but secretly is kind of depressed, and Niall is a stubborn but also caring boy who happens to get a job at the Styles residency.They despise each other, but that doesn't stop them from helping each other out, and maybe stealing a few kisses here and there.





	1. 00. Marrey Bay

 

                                                                                               

 

"So you are going to work for the Styles family then?"  
It was rather a resigned statement instead of a question. Liam saw the determination in the younger boy's eyes when he rambled about the new student work he got offered. Even though they both knew how miserable and unbearable the family was, some proposal just can't be turned down.  
"Yeah, I mean... it pays well and practically I was chosen! It makes me feel, y'know, kind of proud of meself."  
Niall shrugged while trying to avoid his friend's worried glances. They were sitting in a park, beer cans scattered around them. A signal of a lads' night.  
"Are you sure you can manage it without freaking out and not cutting that guy's throat?"  
"Uh... no, I'm not."  
If it wasn't for the opportunity which enabled him to practise his Italian speaking skills and for the decent amount of money, he wouldn't even have wasted a single moment on thinking about working in that mansion. He was sure they kept their dead ones' souls under the gigantic building, in some kind of dungeon. Not to mention their son, Harry Styles, who was an infamous asshole.  
The little town's people try to avoid the Styles family and nobody has any idea why they chose a small place like this to live in. During summer many of the rich people pile up in their residence to rejoice in the delightful and wealthy existence, which is celebrated by concerts, soirées and balls, fireworks, barbecues, alcohol and eternal money spending.  
"I hope your face won't appear on TV next month."  
Of course, there's some tittle-tattle claiming not all of the guests have the chance to leave the enormous building behind. Rumours have talked about witnesses to dead bodies as they were thrown into the nearby river. Was it true? No one knew and no one asked. The Styles' financed a lot of things for Marrey Bay; in this way plain men don't try to be a bother. The truth wouldn't matter that much anyway as the only people being invited to their parties are from far away places and well-off. Marrey Bay is simple and blissful as long as the plate on the table is on full and if they are able to see a film in the cinema every once in a while.  
Niall snorted hearing Liam's words leaving his mouth. He found it absolutely ridiculous.  
"Are you implying something there? Like, _I_ , one of the waiters, would be a potential victim?"  
"Yeah, maybe. This offer is too generous anyway, maybe they don't want to pay you."  
The blue eyed one hummed, almost looking like he was considering something; then an apathetic sigh left his lips.  
"You are a child."  
"At least I'm not getting murdered."  
"Neither am I, dumbass. Drink yer fucking beer."  
Liam gave up and let a laugh escape, easily shrugging his shoulders. He kicked a can away which resulted in his friend giving him a dirty look. He was all for nature.  
"'M just lookin' our for ya."  
"I know. But don't worry, the only person ought to be attacked is the Styles kid."  
"You can't beat up your employer's son, Ni."  
Niall grunted in annoyance. He had a clear memory of the curly lad when he insulted a poor florist for basically nothing.  
"Well, he won't have a clue it was me."  
"How?"  
"M dying my hair blond."  
"Surely nobody would recognize you."  
"That's what I'm saying."  
They both chuckled a little, relaxing on their old bench. The park had a quiet atmosphere at this time of the night and the trees also helped to keep the sound of the traffic out. Summer's just began and those students who soon stepped into their last year relished every moment of it.  
Something different was ahead of them.  
Something fearful but beautiful also.  
Well, summer has the ability to turn someone's life upside down - and in this year's book horrendous and _breath-taking_ events were written.  
Literally.

|||

"Did you pack everything?"  
"Yes, mother."  
A loud smack hit the younger lad's head while he tried to buckle up in the car. An "ow" left his mouth then glared at his friend, not quite understanding why he got hit. Liam was a sweetheart as he offered to give Niall a lift to the Styles residency. But he also felt qualified for being a bossy arse sometimes.  
"I'm asking because I don't want to drive around your fatass."  
"All packed! And fuck you, my ass is not- "  
"Don't care, let's just go."  
The employees were given a choice to decide if they wanted to stay at the house during their work or if they would rather commute everyday. It was beside the point how much Niall despised the family - he hated getting up too early, and if taking the bus meant quitting bed at the crack ass of dawn then he might as well just accepts his death one day between those big, golden pillows among the walls of that creepy mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii :)  
> I hope you liked the first chapter, which didn't include much action, but - hopefully - it will be more interesting after every new one.  
> I really love dark mystery plots, so I thought I would link it together with Narry, 'cause obviously they are one of my favourite ships. (Even though I don't think they might be actually together, but, who knows you know. I would open a bottle of champagne.)  
> The focus WON'T be on murder or anything like that, the main story is about their love - hate relationship, however I'm going to put some action in there, too. :)  
> Have a nice day, leave me some feedback I you'd like :)  
> xx 
> 
> ( p.s. You can find the story on Wattpad too.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/118588776-hysteria-narry-niall-%2B-harry )


	2. 001. Dracula's Castle

"Did you pack everything?"  
"Yes, mother."

A loud smack hit the younger lad's head while he tried to buckle up in the car. An " _ow_ " left his mouth then glared at his friend, not quite understanding why he got hit. Liam was a sweetheart as he offered to give Niall a lift to the Styles residency. But he also felt qualified for being a bossy arse sometimes.

"I'm asking because I don't want to drive around your fatass."  
"All packed! And fuck you, my ass is not – "  
"Don't care, let's just go."

The employees were given a choice to decide if they wanted to stay at the house during their work or if they would rather commute everyday. It was beside the point how much Niall despised the family – he hated getting up too early, and if taking the bus meant quitting bed at the crack ass of dawn then he might as well just accepts his death one day between those big, golden pillows among the walls of that creepy mansion.

Who cares anyway, even breakfast is served.

|||

 

The blinds could see Liam Payne's nervousness. And with every step his friend took he had became even more worried. Firstly, because he was aware of the fact how naive Niall can be sometimes. How he always tries to see the good in every breathing creature, giving them second and even third chances if they mess up.

But the two wouldn't be so close now if the Irish lad didn't have this kind-hearted soul. When they met at the beginning of secondary school, Liam instantly got involved with those jerks who embarrassed everyone they bumped into. Niall was one of their target. Occasionally they called him names, pushed him, trying to get some reaction out of the boy, when one day he said enough is enough, and punched Liam right in the face.

As it happened in school with a teacher nearby, they were sent to detention where after a heated argument a realisation settled in - _this guy isn't that bad_. So, Liam apologized and Niall put him on a test for weeks to find out if he worth the effort. He did.

Since then they've been spending a lot of their free time together, letting each other into their very own secrets and interests. They shared some; graffiti and music were the main hobbies that connected them, Liam played the piano while Niall played the guitar during their afternoon sessions. The brown-eyed boy was also into motorcycling, and even though Niall didn't have anything against it he would rather snap photos either of Liam, fascinating or abstract objects, people or the nature herself.

Liam was more of a social boy in school, having friends from here and there. Niall stayed more to himself, only giving access to his life to a few people, even though most of the others would have loved to be near him.  
Those friends were mainly from his graffiti journeys or that small pub he goes to twice a month. But he loved spending time with Liam most of all.

Liam didn't want to be one of those people who took every superstition and gossip seriously - but he just couldn't help it; not when his neighbour, Mr. Tally flinches every time at the name of the Styles and the barista girl at PEARL's breaks eye contact when someone brings up those louche folks.

He wanted to make sure of Niall's safety but the gates can never be crossed without authorisation. So he quickly hugged him after listening to his blabbering about his expectations and excitement – _"There'll be pure italians! They talk as if they were singing, how cool is that?"_ – then watched him disappear with a last wave and smile.

An antsy sigh filled the car.  
Hopefully those grim tales are made up stories by mopes.  
  


 

 

The room was huge – like, big-ass gigantic. He almost dropped his suitcase when he stepped into the house maintained for the employees. It had a kitchen with a chef, a living room with four three-meter high bookshelves and a TV, six rooms, each with bathrooms, wardrobes and four bunk beds. The walls were decorated with harmonic colours and oil-paintings, even houseplants got their little own places.

A whistle left his lips expressing how smitten he was. The girl, who guided him and seemed to be in her late twenties, chuckled seeing his dumbfounded face.

"I'm the long-forgotten son of the queen, right?"  
"You haven't even seen the Mansion."  
"Must be sick."

The girl snorted in abhorrence.

"Yeah, just like the people who own it."  
"Oh?" Niall frowned. Even though he was familiar with the youngest one's attitude he wasn't fully sure of all the others. "Are they really that bad?"

"Kind of," she nodded, her short red hair fell to her forehead which she tucked away hastily. "They don't give a shit about their employees well-being; if you said a month ago you'll work, there's no such thing as being sick or a loved one's funeral. No eating until the official time, so no quick snacks if you are currently working. You'll get a taste of it soon."

He now notices she has kind of a cute accent; Swedish perhaps.   
At the same time what she told him wasn't that likable. He folded his arms after he had put his things on a bed he sympathized with.

"How long have you been working for them?"

"Oh, around two years maybe. 'M Tara by the way."  
"Niall. I'm working here during the summer, so gladly my suffering won't be that long."  
"A student you are, I suppose?"  
Tara's smile had an amiable vibe to it which kind of assured him of a promising staying. At least he hopes they would be on good terms – he will be in need of friendly people here.  
He nodded.  
"And you- ?"  
"Tara, you are needed in the loft!"

A voice echoed through the house drawing both of their attention to a shallow woman. She looked like she was out of breath as she almost fell over running through the door. Tara sighed then pointed at the entrance with her thumb.

"Pack out and explore as you like. There's a stock of paper in the living room; it describes all the places you are allowed to go and even has a map on it. You can find me somewhere out there later if you need something."  
"I'll keep it in mind, thanks Tara."

She waved at him, slowly disappearing arm-in-arm with the other one. After the door shut, he was the only one in the building. Well, and the crooning chef back in the kitchen.

The blue eyed boy cleared his throat trying to wash away his nervousness. A little bit of anxiety started bubbling up in him.   
Again.

"So... let's make it homey."

|||

 

 

Curiosity killed the cat, the saying has it – but he couldn't just wait in the room alone not doing anything productive. He had already unpacked his stuff which meant he put his CDs and two books on a desk and the suitcase landed on his bed. This packing thing wasn't made for him.   
The camera remained in his bag for now. What he missed was his guitar.

If he got it right, today will be all about taking up their quarters. Well, it seems he was the only one in hurry to arrive at the earliest possible moment; at any rate that's just impossible that he was alone with the decision of occupying one of the Styles' room, so certainly everyone else will be dropping in later and he'll meet the commuters tomorrow.

"Let's take a closer look at Dracula's castle."

They go to extremes; that's what he perceived in that very moment when he made his entry into the colossal house. Guards greeted him at almost every door, they took up their positions chiefly by the biggest and heaviest doors' side, people strolled about from A to B, carrying something bar none. Paintings and photos overspread the walls, their frames coated in gold emphasizing a life of knowing no bounds.

There was photo of no one who had smile on their faces. Prestigious, stern casts of features prevailed over those who crossed the door sill.   
_"Hmm."_  
He absolutely didn't like the look of them. Actually he had to restrain himself from grabbing a brush-pen and decorating a nice moustache onto Harry Styles' face.  
Niall sighed plaintively focusing on his journey again.

 

|||

The fact is, all the gripping places were off limits. He was intent on looking around the first floor when all of a sudden a man placed his hand firmly on his shoulder scaring the shit out of him.

"I reckon you haven't read the regulations, boy. The first floor is private, only the ground floor is allowed."

"Uh...," _Oh, fuck_. "Non parlo inglese."  
The guard quirked an eyebrow.  
"Il primo piano è privato."

His plan fell flat straight away. Of course the guards speak Italian; lots of guests come from Italy! Niall tucked his hands into his jeans' pockets, keeping the eye contact – which was incredibly hard to be honest. This man hovered above him as if he was the Eiffel tower itself. His killing glaring didn't help either.

Should he continue playing a lost tourist or...?  
"Mi dispiace! Devo andare- "  
"Son, quit acting. I'm well aware of the fact that you're one of the employees."  
"Wha-? Damn, okay."

 _Oh, he fucked up, didn't he?_ His first impression was atrocious and on top of it all he cursed and even tried to fool a guard.

"I apologize, I swear it won't happen again."  
The man snorted letting his mouth turn into an omniscient smirk.  
"I'm sure about that. It would be hard to get in when you are fired."  
 _'Are you kidding me?'_ He almost said it out loud then he remembered it would only make things worse. He needs to be nice and mannerly.

Niall cleared his throat, smiling at the man while slowly taking steps, descending the staircase.

"Poor guys those I say! What a relief we have handsome guards who take care of the incidents."  
The TowerMan kept his straight face but didn't say a thing. He had made a grunting sound then lifted up his arm, pointing at the entrance clearly not tolerating any resistance.  
Niall gave him a quick salute then buzzed off with sweating hands.

They had no idea about the man who had been observing him and the scene all along until he disappeared through the door with a blatant _"Bang"._

The green-eyed man breathed a restive sigh. He is so going to kill that boy.

 


	3. 002. It's Mr. Styles to you

 

 

 

"You're too clamorous."

That was the first thing Harry told Niall when they were left alone. All the other employees have already marched off to somewhere else when the tall lad beckoned to him; he needed to have a word with him.

"You mean glamorous."  
"No, clamorous, as in too loud. You have it in your vocabulary?"  
It was at least the fifth time he made a nasty remark on Niall, and the shorter boy was beginning to be on edge. This dude wasn't only an ass but irritating as hell too.   
Yesterday, after Niall had deftly slammed the door and walked around the backyard in hope of stumbling upon Tara – which did not happen unfortunately – he went back to the employees' house only to run into no other than Harry Styles. He was standing in his room – well, _their_ room as three of his roommates have already arrived – , presumably giving out instructions what they must do before the gates open up tomorrow. He made an attempt at tiptoeing over there where all the others were standing – but his plan instantly melted into thin air when his phone started to sing an old Amy Winehouse song. Oh, _it's his mom_ , he knows because he always sets their favourite music for the particular person as a ringtone. For a moment he's thinking about picking it up, however his eyes involuntarily travelled to the green eyes. The man had stopped talking even before his mother called – he's been staring at him since then.  
Nobody has ever snapped at him with such intensity before, he even swore his heart stopped for a minute under that fretful glare. _"Don't you have fucking manners?"_ He didn't even get to say anything in defence when Mr. Grinch's phone made a ringing sound. The youngest Styles huffed, his hard glare fell away from Niall then hurried off. Niall just stood there, abashed – clearly he wasn't the only one who has been splashed over with cold water.   
_"What a twat."_ He murmured, shrugging his shoulders then dialling his mom's number.  
So, after that incident yesterday which still wasn't clean-cut, he wasn't expecting any common sense from Harry Styles.  
Although standing in front of him alone was kind of nerve-racking. Especially because fighting back seemed to be out of the question if he wanted to keep his job.   
"Sorry, but I didn't say anything."  
"Yet you still manage to annoy me. Slam my damn door again and you'll be sacked in a moment."  
Oh, he saw him. Well, mostly heard, but that's not the point. Niall's mind was running with thoughts and a warning voice – _do not be hot-headed now_! Harry probably knows about him and his attempt at wandering towards the prohibited areas.   
Niall folded his arms. Wrong move, yes, but he just couldn't help it – he may punch that dumbass' face if he doesn't keep his fist busy somehow.  
"M sorry Harry."  
Harry's expression remained bitter. He seemed like someone who've lived thousands of lives during his twenty-four years.  
"It's Mr. Styles to you. If you had paid attention you would have known. Leave now."

|||

 

The first day was hectic for all the employees and obviously the guests who had been appearing until 10 pm didn't try to ease their work. Although they – _mostly_ – didn't act in a rude or disrespectful way, they did take pleasure in ordering everyone around.

If it wasn't for Tara, Niall would have totally been fired. That man with the stupid pink hat and suit on didn't stop bugging him. After he had nicely asked him if he wanted any red wine, he refused; then five minutes later Pink Panther approached him asking for the drink which had been drunk by other guests. Niall told the man that the other waiter, who stood only 10 meters away, had more red wine and he got Whiskey now. And what do normal people do?

Of course, go berserk and insult the other human being for not doing straight away what you want them to do.

With every word, they both, Niall and the man, became more and more upset, but luckily the red haired girl had already stepped outside when the annoyed boy opened his mouth. Tara grabbed a bottle of wine then strolled over to join the pleasant conversation. Not even asking she poured some of it into the man's glass, flashing him a charming smile. And as if the gates of heaven were opened, Niall let out a stressful sigh, not wanting anything but throwing away the serving dish and digging his grave right there. He felt like that would be the most satisfying thing to do.

He dedicated a grateful smile to her, although his mouth was twitching from irritation.

 

And the pink person was one of the many horrendous ones – even if it seemed like the King of the bad-mannered individuals put him on ice for the daylight, there's always enough occasions even after midnight.

And well, Harry Styles always makes sure of not letting anyone pass him without the chance of criticizing them.

So, that's what he does when at 1 AM on the way to his room he stumbles upon a seemingly puzzled boy.


End file.
